


A day in the life of Clara and Lady   Me

by OceanSong



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Multi, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSong/pseuds/OceanSong
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.





	A day in the life of Clara and Lady   Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

"Hey, Me, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Clara darling," Me pressed her lips against Clara's cheek. It was morning in the TARDIS diner. Clara was busy making coffee and Me was flipping eggs and bacon with a spatula. Clara found it humorous and ironic that the two immortals, who didn't need to eat, owned a diner. 

"How did you learn to drive the TARDIS?"

"Ha! It only took me half a century to learn the basics." 

"But who taught you? Where did you find a TARDIS to practice on?"

Me smirked. "She's a close friend of yours..." Me teased. 

"NO! Not Missy!" Clara gasped, "She's an evil psychopath. Once she left me hanging upside down and another time she pushed me into the Dalek sewers!"

"Really, that's your grudge with Missy," Me thought in her head, "would have thought killing your boyfriend and making him a Cyberman was the cause of the sour feelings." But, Me knew this was her girlfriend's sore spot and it was best to not say out loud. 

"No. I tend to stay as far away from Missy as possible," Me said. "The person who taught me to fly a TARDIS is a good psychopath." 

Clara thought for a moment. "Of course. River Song!"

"Yes! The Doctor's TARDIS speaks to her, so River just naturally knows how to fly one like a sixth sense." 

"Huh. I didn't even know you knew River." Clara pored the hot coffee into a mug and Me placed the eggs and bacon on a plate for the customers."

"Well you learn something new everyday," Me smiled, "hey maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to pay her a visit."


End file.
